Over Dark and Troubled Oceans
by Sheori
Summary: A few months after defeating Cell, Gohan is having a harder time than ever adjusting to his father's death. Piccolo tries to help, but it may not be very easy. What will Gohan's friend a teacher have to do to snap Gohan out of his depression?
1. Unexpected announcment

The words in the text book were all just a blur. There was no point to them. Just words in a book, Gohan thought dully. But still, focusing on the unimportant words might make him stop remembering. Scenes of the baron battlefield, his father's last smile, and his own sins faded to a smaller portion of his mind as he focused his eyes on the page.

The more Gohan tried to learn the material, the less he thought of what he had done. He stopped thinking of himself as a careless murderer and instead just thought about learning the complicated mathematical equations and theorems.

"Gohan," Chi Chi's voice floated from downstairs. "Dinner's ready."

Gohan didn't seem to have heard at first, and only continued to study and make an occasional note. Then finally he sighed, closed the book softly, and went downstairs.

Like a robot he sat in his chair, where his mother had already dished him out a plate of food. He didn't eat any of it, but only stared at the food with unfocused eyes.

"Gohan," Chi Chi said in a nervous voice. "Please eat your dinner. I don't want you to get sick. You already are looking thin and a little feverish."

"Ok, mom. I'm sorry," Gohan said in a monotone voice. He gave his mother a smile that didn't reach his eyes and began to eat slowly and mechanically.

Chi Chi and Ox King shot occasional worried glances at the boy while the rest of the meal continued in silence. This was the routine for nearly the last month. At first, Gohan seemed like he would be ok and resilient to his father's death, and ready to continue his life. But a couple months ago a pattern of lifeless perfection and emotionless personality had taken over Gohan. He would now do whatever he was told without question, say nothing unless he was spoken to first, and study the entire day away. It wasn't the Gohan Chi Chi or Ox King knew, and it was quite unsettling.

Chi Chi took a deep breath. She was going to tell Gohan the news tonight. Hopefully the knowledge would wake him up from whatever trance he had been in lately. "Gohan," she started quietly to get Gohan's attention as he finished his last few bites of rice. "When you're done eating, would you come with me and your grandfather into the living room. I have something important I want to tell you both."

Ox King looked quickly up at his daughter. He had been suspicious about Chi Chi's appearance and increased mood swings for a while now. Maybe his suspicions were about to be confirmed. He switched his glance to Gohan who was now staring at his lap. He knew Gohan was struggling to come to terms with what had happened last month. The events of that tragic day had taken time to sink in to the eleven year old boy, and now the pain seemed too much to handle.

After the dishes were washed and drying, the small family gathered together to hear the news. The emotions in the room gave off the feeling that Chi Chi was about to deliver news of a death, rather than the joyous and exciting news she was about to tell. She took a deep breath, and tried to interject some happiness into her voice.

"Dad, Gohan. There is no doubt in my mind anymore, and I'm sure I am correct in my feeling that I am going to have a baby," she said with a smile. She looked at Gohan," You are going to be an older brother. Isn't that great."

"Oh, Chi Chi, I'm so excited for you, this is wonderful news!" Ox King shouted, jumping up to hug her. He swing her merrily in a circle so her legs lifted right into the air.

They both stopped and looked at Gohan, who hadn't even seemed to hear the announcement.

"Gohan, are you alright? Did you hear what I said?" Chi Chi asked quietly and cautiously.

Gohan looked up, and Chi Chi was shocked to see just how dark the circles under her son's eyes really were. "Yes, I'm sorry mom. I heard. That's great news, congratulations," Gohan smiled again, and it was painfully clear it wasn't authentic. His voice sounded like it was coming from a horrible actor in a drama film.

There was a long and nearly painful silence. Neither adult knew what to do at the moment. It was clear Gohan wasn't taking the news well.

"Well, it's getting late, and I can see you're tired," Chi Chi said softly, sitting next to her son and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Why don't you head up to bed and get some extra sleep tonight."

Gohan nodded silently, but before he could fully stand, his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her. He allowed himself to fall back to the couch and into her embrace.

"I love you," she murmered quietly. "I know it's hard that your father is gone, but he would be happy to know there is going to be another member of the family."

Gohan stiffened in her arms, and pulled himself away. "I'm sorry mom," he said quietly, not looking at her. "I really am tired, so I'll go to bed now. Good night."

Chi Chi looked at her father with watery eyes as the sound of his slow footsteps retreated. "I don't know what to do for him," she said in a quavery voice.

Silently Ox King pulled Chi Chi to her feet and hugged her tightly. "I know it's hard, but he probably just needs more time to come to terms with what happened," he murmered over the sound of her crying.

Upstairs Gohan was turning off his light. But instead of climbing into bed, he opened the window and softly flew outside.

As he increased speed, he didn't notice the suppressed energy following behind him. It was an energy that had been watching him through the windows of the house from a distance for the last few hours.

Now even more worried than he had already been for his student, Piccolo followed Gohan. The strange energy Gohan had been emitting for the last few months had just become even shakier and unnatural. Piccolo feared what ever was going to happen next, couldn't be good.


	2. Krillin's Visit

The earth was trembling as the massive power raged on. Piccolo silently watched as Gohan vented feelings and emotions on the nearby mountain, reducing it to sand.

A violent storm surrounded for miles, darkening the once starry sky, causing destructive winds, and blinding lightening that matched the electric energy around the saiyan causing the weather change. Piccolo feared the poor planet wasn't going to be able to hold together for many more of these rough nights.

This had been happening for a couple weeks. Every night since the knowledge of the baby, Gohan flew away from his home to some deserted area on the planet, and a concerned Piccolo followed. Gohan had been destroying many areas of the planet, and Piccolo could sense the unusual energy Gohan was constantly giving off. It just wasn't right, there was so much frustration and anger trapped inside the boy.

Piccolo wanted to do something since the first day he had seen Gohan act like this. He just didn't know what to do. Gohan was very dangerous right now, and many times stronger than Piccolo. One wrong move and he could be dead, which wouldn't be helpful to the planet or Gohan.

So Piccolo waited, feeling he would do something soon. The least he could do right now was to watch over his friend, and make sure he didn't hurt himself in some way. In a couple hours it was over, and Gohan calmed down, and slowly flew home.

The next evening, Krillin came to visit Chi Chi and Gohan. Piccolo had been making it a habit to watch over the house during the day too, so he had been able to see this with his own eyes. Blessed with extraordinary hearing, he could catch every word that was spoken.

"Hey Chi Chi," Krillin said in an overly excited voice after she opened the door. "I just thought I would stop by to visit and say hi," he gave an unnecessary laugh. Piccolo scowled from his cross legged floating position, sometimes humans tried too hard.

"Hi Krillin, it's great to see you. Gohan will be excited to see you," she said, letting him in. "He's in his room studying, I'll tell him you're here."

He could hear footsteps, then a knock, and a door opening. "Gohan, Krillin's here to visit, you should come see him," Chi Chi said happily.

"Ok, I'll be out in a couple minutes," came Gohan's reply. The voice sounded cheerful, but Piccolo wasn't deceived. He knew Gohan well enough, to know what he sounded like when he was truly happy, and this was not it.

Krillin and Chi Chi were discussing the new baby when Gohan's footsteps approached them. "Hey Gohan, I hear your going to be a big brother!" Krillin shouted. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, I know it's great news," Gohan said in an even more forced happy voice. Piccolo could even picture the forced smile Gohan was probably wearing. Lately Gohan had been faking a happiness that was so obviously fake that Piccolo felt it had been a step back in Gohan's emotional health.

"So listen kid," Krillin sounded a bit apprehensive now. "I was wondering if you wanted to come fishing with me. I know it's almost dinner time, and maybe your mom would like to cook a nice large fish, just like old times."

"That sounds like a great idea," Chi Chi said before Gohan answered. "You need some fresh air, I think you've been studying too long."

There was a heavy silence for a couple long seconds. "No, I'm sorry Krillin, but I still have so much to do. I think I need to get back to my books soon. But I would love it if you can stay for dinner," he said in a perfectly polite voice.

"Are you sure Gohan?" Chi Chi sounded concerned.

"Yeah, like you've said, I need to be able to get into a good college and get a good job right? I'm going to head back to my room, but you will stay for dinner, right Krillin?"

"Of course Gohan, I didn't come to visit just to leave two minutes later."

With no more words Piccolo could hear Gohan heading back to his room. Krillin and Chi Chi broke into quiet conversation, discussing Gohan's emotional health. But Piccolo didn't listen to that. He let himself slip into meditation, keeping what little bit of his acknowledgment of the outside world focused on Gohan's now shaky energy.

Instead of studying, Gohan was pacing agitadely. Gohan had not so much as opened any of his books in the last two weeks, and instead spent the time quietly in his room doing things such as pacing, ripping up blank sheets of paper, or scratching at the floor gently with his fingers. It was almost like he was internally punishing himself.

Piccolo couldn't make much sense of this. Gohan didn't seem to be allowing himself to heal. Piccolo had been watching over Gohan's house for years and knew Gohan had never lied to his mom about studying for this long, he was generally a very good kid.

He wouldn't go out with Krillin to fish, one of his favorite activities. He had not once stopped by the look out tower to visit him or Dende, like he had promised. And most curiously of all, Gohan seemed to hate the fact that his mom was pregnant.

Piccolo calmly meditated through their quiet dinner. He didn't listen to any conversation that might have happened, but let the family have their privacy. Then when everyone had finished, and Chi Chi was making tea, Gohan excused himself to continue "studying".

Piccolo's eyes snapped open. He knew Gohan was about to leave, and got himself ready to follow.

"You know Krillin, I just have a strong feeling he is going to be a boy," Chi Chi was saying. "Wouldn't it be nice if he looks just like his father?"

Gohan swiftly jumped on the window ledge and flew away. Piccolo quietly began to follow, but was still close enough to the house for a few seconds to hear a couple seconds more conversation.

"That would be nice, like a bit of Goku left . . ." Krillin trailed off. Piccolo knew he could sense Gohan's absence. "Um Chi Chi, something has just come up. Would you excuse me," he said seriously. Without waiting for an answer, he heard the door open and close, and knew Krillin was some distance behind, following too.

Gohan unknowingly lead the two Z fighters to the middle of the ocean, where he promptly powered up to his full energy, and unleashed tornadoes, earthquakes, and tsunamis. Piccolo crossed his arms and watched silently as the winds whipped his cape around him and rain drenched his skin.

Krillin finally caught up and was heading straight towards Gohan. _The fool_ Piccolo thought to himself._He's going to get himself killed._

"Gohan!" Krillin was yelling. "Stop this, you're going to destroy the planet!" He headed directly to Gohan.

Startled, filled with rage, and not himself, Gohan fired an immense energy wave at Krillin. Krillin stopped suddenly, staring with shock and amazement at the approaching energy.

"Look out!" Piccolo bellowed. He shot as much energy as he could at the beam in what little time he had. It hit the energy that surely would have killed Krillin, and knocked it off course, where it exploded into the water, drenching them all in salty ocean spray.

But Gohan still wasn't finished. With an uncontrollable rage, Gohan turned around, and moved to Krillin. His eyes, normally so bright and teal when he was a super saiyan, had almost no color. They weren't really focusing on anything, Gohan wasn't really there.

"Gohan, stop!" Krillin yelled. "It's me, I'm your friend!"

But Gohan didn't seem to hear. With a scream he was flying at Krillin faster than Piccolo or Krillin could see. Once he was at Krillin, he punched him hard in the gut, sending him to the crashing waves below.

Piccolo, still catching his breath from his energy wave, flew quickly to the already unconscious Krillin and caught him. Gohan was now coming at both of them.

"Gohan, stop this right now, I trained you better than to loose you head this easily!" Piccolo bellowed as loud as he could.

Gohan suddenly stopped, and Piccolo saw his eyes finally focus and regain their usual color.

"P-Piccolo?" Gohan said. "What are you doing out here. Is that Krillin?"

Gohan calmed down, and returned to his normal state. Gradually the storm dissipated, and the waves settled. A ringing silence followed, after the extreme noise that had just been around previously.

"I think you should come with me. I want to talk to you," Piccolo said quietly.

Gohan nodded. The first signs of emotion besides depression and anger were finally visible in Gohan's eyes. Piccolo flew towards land, still holding Krillin under his arm. Gohan followed a few feet behind.


	3. Overtraining

As Piccolo had known, he hadn't quite gotten through to Gohan. Things were a little different in the weeks that followed, but still not good.

Gohan had stopped loosing his mind and letting his emotions take over him. He still snuck out every night, but now it was to severely train. He would go out for the entire night, pushing himself almost to his limit until the sun began to raise.

He would travel to the most severe parts of the world. Training in the hot desert sun, the highest altitudes in the mountains, and even inside volcanos, where molten lava had threatened to engulf him several times. By the time Gohan would decide he had enough, he would be almost too weak to fly back, moving slowly and clumsily, until he made it home to collapse in his bed for two hours before his mom woke him up.

Piccolo wasn't sure what he thought of this change. True it was an improvement to see the kid not destroying the planet, and instead making himself stronger. But this was still not a good way to do it. He was weakening himself more than getting stronger from such a severe lack of rest and sleep.

He knew this was Gohan's way of releasing stress, and felt it was good to give him some time to work things out. But on the other hand he also couldn't stand to see him like this. He had already tried once to talk to Gohan again, since the attack on Krillin.

Piccolo waited patiently outside the Son household, floating several feet off the ground, legs and arms crossed. The memory of his last conversation with Gohan annoyed Piccolo, even during his deepest meditation.

_Gohan was training on a small tropical island, directly inside the strongest part of a major hurricane. Small waterspouts and intense lightening surrounded the area, and the heavy rain and hail made it nearly impossible to see._

_Still Piccolo was watching Gohan from his usual distance. Gohan had been punching and kicking the air, sending energy blasts and kamahamaha waves into space for eight hours straight, and Piccolo could see him loosing energy fast now._

_The intense winds, which had seemed like nothing to Gohan just a couple hours ago, were now able to throw him off course. Then a particularly large tornado was able to suck him in, pulling him into the raging water of the nearby ocean._

_Piccolo waited, feeling more and more anxious by the second. He was just about to dive in the water after him, when Gohan emerged again, panting and unable to keep his energy up. Slowly Gohan had flown out of the storm again, coming to rest on the closest island not yet effected by the storm._

_Gohan sat down, trying to catch his breath and not lose consciousness. This was when Piccolo decided to try talking sense into the young saiyan again._

_He swiftly flew down to the island, landing directly next to Gohan and scowling at him. "Gohan, this has to stop," he growled._

_Gohan looked up at him, his eyes slightly unfocused. "Piccolo?"_

_"Let me ask you something, Gohan," Piccolo said sternly. "Why are you training like this?"_

_"Because I let everyone down," Gohan mumbled. He picked up a small rock, and crushed it into sand, "because I let dad down. I am still weak, and I need to be better prepared if some other danger ever threatens the earth or my friends." His eyes now showed some of the same fierce fury that they had when Gohan had been damaging the planet to vent his frustrations._

This is just going in circles_, Piccolo thought angrily. Piccolo spoke his next sentences forcefully, emphasizing every word. "You did not let anybody down, Gohan. And you are not weak. Now please listen to me and go home to get some sleep, nearly killing yourself everyday without rest will not make you any stronger. I have already taught you that."_

_Gohan stood up quickly, looking mad. "Leave me alone, and let me train how I want. This is the only way I feel like I'm doing something. And you can stop following me everywhere I go too. I can sense you out there no matter how low you're keeping your energy. I know I was hurting the planet before, but I'm not anymore."_

_Without another word, Gohan flew away. Piccolo was stunned for a few seconds by the rudeness of Gohan's words. It was the first time he had ever spoken to him like that. Gohan was always so perfectly polite. He scowled at the small dot in the sky that was Gohan. _No Gohan you're not hurting the planet anymore, only yourself he thought, flying off the island_._

Momentarily Piccolo heard Gohan fly out his window, and didn't hesitate to follow. Piccolo was sure Gohan knew he was following, but still kept his energy as low as possible, and followed from a long distance never the less.

Gohan flew all the way down to the south pole this time. Even at the amazing speed they were flying at, it took an hour of traveling. Piccolo sighed when he saw they were yet again flying into intense conditions. This time a brutal blizzard, with high winds no visibility and bitter cold. The works.

Piccolo settled himself in the air, returning to his meditation, and holding himself still against the winds. Hours went by as he followed Gohan's energy, and felt it weaken by the minute. Gohan really had been wearing himself out, he didn't have much stamina anymore.

By the time it was dark, Gohan was already close to his limits. Now the bitter cold was making him shiver, and once again the winds were able to push him a little. But he wasn't ready to give up.

He began firing blasts into the air again. rapid fire, one after another. After a couple minutes of this, a particularly large blast knocked Gohan back from recoil as it was fired. He was pushed right through the layer of ice he was standing on, and into freezing waters below.

Piccolo's eyes snapped open. Gohan still hadn't come up, and that water was so cold. He knew Gohan would not be happy if he saved him, when he didn't need to be saved. Piccolo could still feel his energy, so he waited just another minute.

As the seconds continued to pass, Piccolo didn't care if Gohan was ok or not, he was coming out of that water. Quick as he could, he flew right through the ice and into the water. The intense pain of the cold water felt maddening, but Piccolo swam down to a struggling Gohan and grabbed him.

Once he had a hold of Gohan, Piccolo felt some of the last of Gohan's energy run out, and he was soon unconscious. The namekian flew back through the hole in the ice he created, and headed as fast as he could to the closest warm climate. It would be closer than taking him all the way back home, at least to get him warmed up a little. But he had to get Gohan warm fast. Even a super saiyans could freeze to death.


	4. Making a Point

**Well, I'm back, and hopefully I'll be able to finish my little story. Not that I feel anyone will still be reading this after soooooo long, but it doesn't matter. I want to finish this story for my own enjoyment too :)**

* * *

The first thing Gohan became aware of was the sound of a crackling fire. Then he noticed the smell of the earth. He knew by the smells of plant life, the temperature and humidity that he was some place tropical, probably a rain forest. Soon after his senses returned to him, he recognized the energy of his mentor nearby. The feeling of complete exhaustion, the fire, the knowledge of Piccolo's steady energy, and even the scents and feel of this place brought back memories of when he was just five years old.

He waited a few minutes before opening his eyes. He knew Piccolo was angry. That was another feeling that brought back memories from when he was a five year old. He could remember waking up on occasion with the feeling his mentor was going to scold him for slacking in his training. Now felt like one of those times.

But he wasn't five years old anymore, and he wasn't afraid of Piccolo anymore either. He was stronger than Piccolo. He slowly sat up and looked boldly into Piccolo's eyes. He refused to be a little kid anymore and feel ashamed for how he'd been acting. Piccolo could yell at him and try to persuade him to change all he wanted. Gohan wasn't going to change a thing, he needed to do this.

Piccolo felt himself cringe internally at the lack of emotion Gohan displayed as soon as he woke up. His eyes seemed as colorless as ever. It was like he was determined to not show any emotion.

Being careful to stay calm, Piccolo stood up and slowly approached Gohan. Gohan stood too, not wanting to have the tall namekian tower over him even more than usual.

"Are you feeling ok after you nearly drowned yourself in sub zero waters?" Piccolo asked quietly.

"Yes," came Gohan's defiant reply, refusing to look away at the subtle angry tone in Piccolo's voice.

"Good." Without warning Piccolo punched Gohan as hard as he could. Because Gohan's guard was lowered, and his body was already so weakened the blow hit him hard and he flew back until he crashed into a tall and large tree, smashing it in half.

"Piccolo, what are you doing?" Gohan yelled, flying into the air to avoid the nemekian who was approaching fast for another attack.

But the exhausted eleven year old Saiyan didn't even have the energy to go super saiyan. Piccolo was fully charged and next to Gohan in seconds. "Teaching you a much needed lesson," he growled, grabbing the boy and throwing him higher into the air. Within seconds, he quickly flashed behind him and punched him into the ground.

Gohan quickly scrambled out of the crater his body created to avoid the wave of energy beams. "Alright, enough already. I get it," Gohan yelled as he avoided another energy blast.

He began dodging all of Piccolo's constant onslaught on attacks. Finally, a low kick from Piccolo connected, and Gohan was once again flying into the air. Piccolo appeared behind him, ready to blast him with another energy beam from a close distance.

"I said enough!" Gohan screamed, and his anger allowed him to dig deep and let loose an intense blast of energy that knocked Piccolo back into the ground.

Too exhausted to even stay in the air, Gohan fell softly back to earth, landing next to the who in the ground Piccolo was still laying in. Next to him he was startled to hear a quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked, rounding on the still laughing Piccolo who was climbing out.

"Doesn't this remind you of old times?" Piccolo said with a smile. "I know I was harsh on you, but there were those times you would get the best of me, even then. Do you remember what I told you back then, the first time you managed to hit me with masako?"

Panting, Gohan sat on the ground and thought. He did remember. He had been nearly as tired as he was now, and Piccolo was relentlessly giving him a beating. Gohan finally charged up the energy as Piccolo had showed him and used his own unique attack. It had thrown Piccolo back several feet.

"Yeah, you told me I finally had stopped avoiding my problems and instead did something about them. You told me I finally became stronger, and did what I needed to do," Gohan mumbled.

"So you do remember," Piccolo growled, suddenly stern again, now towering over Gohan. "Come back with me to the fire, there is more I need to tell you, and your body temperature is still too low."

Gohan no longer wanted to argue. He was tired, and felt ready to pass out. Piccolo had just proven he was stronger at the moment, and that brought back all of the intense respect he had always had for his mentor as well as some of the fear he hadn't felt since he was four. He was now cringing at the way he had been acting, and how disrespectful he had been the last few weeks. It was lucky Piccolo hadn't been harder on him.

Slowly, Gohan shakily stood up, and followed Piccolo to the dying fire. He gratefully sat down next to the warmth as Piccolo shot a small energy beam into the fire, making it double in size. Piccolo didn't sit though, and continued to tower of Gohan, taking advantage of the boys exhaustion. Gohan stared tiredly into the fire, waiting for the scolding he knew was coming.

"Now you had better listen to me Gohan," Piccolo growled. "I am no longer asking you nicely, I am telling you. You are going to stop this destruction of your body. It isn't accomplishing anything. I expect to see you taking proper time to rest, and spend some time clearing and focusing your mind. No more training in these harsh conditions, and start allowing yourself to do the things you care about. If I notice you out neglecting your physical and mental health again, I'll pound you to the point where you can't move for a month!"

Gohan wasn't stupid. He understood the underlying message Piccolo was giving him. It showed him quite plainly how this form of training was only making him weaker. Piccolo's threat was quite real. In his current state, Gohan didn't have much energy to fight back or defend himself, and he knew Piccolo would stay true to his warning. Somehow with this thought though, he couldn't hold back a smile.

Piccolo was shocked to see the boy smiling weakly. Not only was it not an expected response to the threat to begin with, it was the first genuine smile Piccolo had seen from Gohan in a long time. "What are you grinning about," he snapped. He couldn't make himself sound quite as threatening as he had intended to.

"You said it yourself," Gohan said, finally looking up into Piccolo's eyes. "Doesn't all this remind you a lot of our first few months of training?"

Piccolo smiled too, in spite of himself. Of course Gohan was right. Piccolo used to use threats just like this all the time. Now the scene was even complete with the fire next to them. Piccolo allowed hs demeanor to soften, and finally sat down next to Gohan.

"I am serious though Gohan. Start to face your problems. Breaking yourself down isn't going to help. You need to understand your fathers decision is not your fault. It's because of you any of us are here right now. You have got to actively get your emotions under control and take action to move on with your life."

Gohan's eyes hadn't left Piccolo's. His gentle black eyes were filled with pain and understanding from Piccolo's words. It hit Piccolo just how young Gohan still was. The boy wasn't even a teenager, and the responsibility of the world had been thrown at him just a few months ago.

"I'm sorry Piccolo. I know I've been stupid. It's just so hard to deal with. I know I made mistakes during my fight with Cell. I let my power get to my head," Gohan's voice quavered and tears began to fall from his eyes. Hating to show this weakness, Gohan quickly wiped them away.

"Nobody blames you kid," Piccolo said softly. "That was a lot of power that suddenly came into your possession all at once. It's no reason to beat yourself up like this. I know you're father is very proud of you."

Gohan sat quietly for a long moment, letting Piccolo's words sink in. Finally, Gohan couldn't fight his fatigue anymore and allowed himself to lay down, curled up next to the fire. He let his eyes close. "Thanks Piccolo," he whispered just before losing consciousness. Two tears had leaked from his eyes, and streaked down his face.

"Just do me a favor and allow yourself to heal," Piccolo muttered. With surprising gentleness his green finger brushed the tears away. Then he picked the boy up and flew towards the direction of his house. ChiChi would have a fit if she noticed her son wasn't in bed within the next few hours.


End file.
